1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a buttstock adaptable to be used with a firearm, such as the AR-15, M4, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The AR-15 is based on the AR-10, which was designed by Eugene Stoner, Robert Fremont, and L. James Sullivan of the Fairchild ArmaLite Corporation in 1957. Today, there are numerous variants of the AR-15 that are manufactured by a number of companies. The AR-15 and its various related derivative platforms are used by civilians, law enforcement personnel, and military forces around the world.
Various firearms, such as, for example, the AR-15 or M-4 style firearms utilize a variable position buttstock 10 that is slidable and lockable at various positions along a buffer tube 20. A typical variable position buttstock 10 can be locked into a collapsed position, as illustrated in FIG. 1, or locked into a fully extended position, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
As further illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, the typical mill-spec buffer tube 20 includes a capped cylindrical portion 22 having a threaded portion 23 for installation into a firearm receiver. Typically, an endplate 30 and a lock ring 40 are utilized to complete installation of the buffer tube 20 on the receiver. A key protrusion 25 extends from the cylindrical portion 22, typically at the 6 o'clock position. An interior portion of the key protrusion 25 includes a plurality of spaced apart recesses or apertures that interact with a retractable bolt to lock the buttstock 10 in a desired position relative to the buffer tube 20.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.